This invention relates to a quick disconnect coupling for hydraulic fluids and, more particularly, one which does not require external moving parts on the female half to enable connection.
Most quick disconnect couplings require external moving parts on the female half. Either the outside sleeve is retracted to permit connection and disconnection or the coupling is held by the outside sleeve and the body slides back and forth to permit connection and disconnection.
Through the provision of an interior moving part the coupling female half of this invention has no external moving parts and can be advantageously used in connection with a rigid mounting. For example, the female half can be rigidly mounted and plumbed with rigid hydraulic tubing. For operation, the male half is merely plugged in for connection and pulled out for disconnection. Further, the rigid housing construction permits the use of a variety of internal valving arrangements, thereby making the coupling suitable for a variety of applications and conditions.
According to the invention, a housing is provided as the exterior of the female half of the coupling. Mounted within the axial bore of the housing is a tubular fitting for connection with the exterior of the male half of the coupling. Additionally, the fitting carries the female half valve and means are interposed between the fitting and housing biasing the fitting to a predetermined position in both the uncoupled and coupled conditions. Other objects, advantages and details of the invention may be seen in the ensuing specification.